Où un ange apprend a vivre
by leetha
Summary: Elle est à Serpentard et trop faible pour se dresser face à sa famille, trop faible pour conquérir sa liberté mais un bal masqué saura lui faire comprendre qu'elle doit apprendre à vivre et s'enivrer de liberté.


* * *

Où un ange apprend la différence entre vivre et survivre :

Je me présente : Thaïs Pierce, sang pur à Serpentard, 7ème année. Et donc, en tant que telle haie par tous ceux qui ne sont pas Serpentards et qui ne peuvent croire qu'il y a parmi nous des gens tout à fait normaux qui aimeraient que cette stupide opposition entre les maisons, ou, plus précisément cette stupide opposition entre Serpentard et les autres maisons cesse enfin, des gens qui ne pensent pas qu'au meilleur moyen d'obtenir du pouvoir quitte à devoir écraser les cadavres de leurs « amis », des gens qui n'aspirent qu'à une petite vie tranquille mais ne réussissent pas à se la créer.

Etre à Serpentard n'est pas une partie de plaisir, ni un objectif suprême pour tous les sangs purs, c'est seulement la solution de facilité pour tous ceux qui comment moi n'osent pas s'opposer à leur famille et préfèrent obtenir une relative tranquillité dans la solitude de Serpentard qu'une vie de lutte dans une autre maison.

Mais comme chacun finit par l'apprendre à ses dépends, la solution de facilité est rarement la meilleure et il n'est pas si rare qu'un Serpentard regrette d'avoir choisi cette option qui n'allait pas sans 7 années passées au milieux de sourires intéressés et d'actions soigneusement étudiées.

Ces serpentards dont je ne cesse de vous parler, moi, ne rêvent que d'une chose : pouvoir, pour une fois être entourés de visages rieurs et de paroles spontanées, pouvoir rien qu'une fois découvrir l'extérieur de Serpentard, ce monde où tout n'est pas que fausseté.

C'est cette chance qui m'est offerte et je compte bien en profiter. Ce soir c'est halloween et un bal a été organisé, un bal costumé. Depuis que cette nouvelle a été annoncée, je comptes les jours, absolument intenable a l'idée de pouvoir enfin et ce même pour une minuscule soirée me mêler à la foule, me mêler au monde sans porter l'étiquette « Serpentard » tellement rédhibitoire.

Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour décider de mon costume. Un corset pailleté du blanc le plus pur, une longue jupe couleur innocence tombant sur de minuscules souliers pailletés de blanc. Mes longs cheveux noirs relevés autour d'une rose immaculée et mes yeux soulignés d'un trait de crayon noir et d'une touche de far argenté. Enfin, une paire d'aile de plumes blanches complète ma parure.

Pour ce soir, je serais un ange.

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil au miroir qui me fait face et sourit, satisfaite. Qui pourrait reconnaître la froide Thaïs Pierce derrière cet ange immaculé ?

J'inspire longuement et me saisit de mon masque : un loup blanc que ma baguette a orné de plumes et paillettes. Je suis prête.

Entièrement enveloppée dans une immense cape noire, je sors de la tour des Serpentards puis, une fois hors de vue de tous, je dissimule ma cape et, élève inconnue de maison inconnue, j'entre dans la grande salle.

La salle est comme chaque année décorée de noir et orange, d'énormes citrouilles garnies de bougies flottant sous le plafond étoilé, produisant un jeu d'ombre et de lumière sur toute la salle.

Personne ne fait attention à mon entrée, de nombreux petits groupes formés d'amis parsèment l'espace mais je ne m'inquiète pas. Je sais qu'à un moment ou un autre, je me ferais inviter à danser, comme n'importe quelle fille n'étant pas à Serpentard et alors, je pourrais faire connaissance avec mon cavalier et peut être même ses amis. Je découvrirais Poudlard.

Effectivement, ça ne tarde pas, je ne suis arrivée que depuis 10 minutes qu'un vampire m'invite à danser. J'hésite un instant reconnaissant en mon cavalier un sang pur bien que renégat : Le traître à son sang Sirius Black. Quitter les sangs purs pour me jeter sur un autre ? Aucun intérêt… Mais après tout, puisqu'il avait su rejeter sa famille, il est ici tout ce que je recherches : un non serpentard.

J'accepte alors son invitation.

-J'avoue que vous m'avez ce soir causé un grand embarras, me susurre mon partenaire alors que nous évoluions sur la piste de danse. Je pensais connaître toutes les beautés que recèle Poudlard mais en vous voyant, je fus forcé de reconnaître que l'une d'elle avait échappé à mon regard. Auriez vous donc l'obligeance de m'offrir votre nom que je ne puisse recommencer cette erreur à l'avenir ?

Amusée par son ton de noble et ses flatteries, j'entre dans son jeu pour en faire le mien.

-Ce serait avec plaisir mais je craindrais alors de gâcher toute la magie de ce bal. Et puis, ne serait il pas intéressant de voir si vous serez à la lueur du jour capable de reconnaître celle qui jusqu'à ce soir n'avait jamais su attirer votre regard ?

-C'est ma foi un défi qui me convient et que je suis sûr de savoir remporter, me répond alors mon cavalier, charmeur. Il serait étonnant que je passe à nouveau à côté d'une telle beauté sans m'en apercevoir.

Alors que nous évoluons sur la piste de danse, je sens son regard scrutateur posé sur moi, cherchant à mémoriser les moindres détails de ma personne pour être assuré de savoir me reconnaître lorsque j'aurais perdu mon masque et ma tenue d'ange. Je le laisse faire, sachant qu'il ne pourras qu'échouer car dès que ses yeux se poseront sur moi ils ne verront plus que le vert et argent de mon uniforme.

Je me débarrasses de mes sombres pensées et m'immerge dans la danse. Il danse merveilleusement bien ce qui n'as rien d'étonnant pour un sang pur mais l'est plus quant à ce qui est de ce sang pur là. Apparemment, lui aussi apprécie ces danses que nous partageons car il ne me lâches pas durant trois morceaux de suite et lorsqu'il s'arrête c'est pour me proposer de prendre un verre avec lui, histoire de se reposer avant de retourner sur la piste.

Je sens un sourire fleurir sur mon visage et je me sais incapable de m'en débarrasser, nous bavardons de tout et de rien en sirotant nos bierraubeurres et je l'écoute me parler de ses amis, les Maraudeurs. Alors qu'il en parle, tout son visage s'illumine

Et il sourit, sans cesse. Je suis captivée, autant par ses récits abracadabrants que par la facilité avec la quelle je peux suivre la moindre de ses émotions sur son visage tellement éloigné du masque de froideur auquel je suis habituée.

Nous retournons danser et alors qu'il me fait tourner et virevolter sur la piste, je me surprends à rire, ce que je n'ai pas su faire depuis des années et pourtant en cet instant magique, un rire clair et spontané m'échappe.

Il fait chaud et nous sortons dans le parc pour prendre l'air. Je frissonne et il me couvre de sa cape. Je frissonne à nouveau et ce sont ses bras qui m'enlacent pour me réchauffer. Nos regards se croisent, nos têtes se rapprochent et nos lèvres se rencontrent, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, dix fois, cent fois.

Encore une fois, je souris, je semble incapable de m'empêcher de sourire et je ne suis pas la seule, Sirius aussi sourit. Je frissonne une nouvelle fois et après un dernier baiser, Sirius me ramène à l'intérieur.

Nous passons le reste de la soirée ensembles, à rire, danser, parler, nous embrasser. C'est merveilleux. Puis le bal se termine et il propose de me ramener mais je refuse de lui donner un indice sur mon identité et c'est moi qui le raccompagne jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondors. Alors, il m'embrasse une dernière fois, doucement et me murmure à l'oreille : « A demain mon bel ange ». Je souris et le regardes s'éloigner.

J'attend un instant pour être certaine qu'il ne reviendras pas puis retourne chercher ma cape et regagne mon dortoir. Je m'endors rapidement, un sourire ornant mon visage paisible et des rêves illuminant ma nuit.

Je sais que Sirius ne me reconnaîtra jamais, incapable de deviner son « bel Ange » derrière l'infâme Serpentarde mais je ne lui en voudrais pas car il m'as déjà donné bien plus que je ne l'espérais. Je souhaitais seulement découvrir un monde dépourvu de sourires forcés et lui m'avait appris que j'aimais sourire, que j'aimais me sentir enivrée de joie et il a su me montrer que je n'avais jusqu'alors fait que survivre, il m'as donné une raison de vivre, une raison de me battre, une raison de me créer un avenir.

Et puis, qui sait, peut être qu'un jour, plus tard, je le croiserais à nouveau, sans masque, sans mensonges et peut être saurât il retrouver son bel ange…

Voilà, un nouvel Os, pas forcement joyeux mais que j'aime beaucoup. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu assez pour vous motiver à cliquer sur le petit menu déroulant en bas à gauche...

Bisoux à tous et merci d'être restés jusque là! :)


End file.
